Minecraftia Journeys: WrathzRevenge
by WASAH21
Summary: GOD DAMMIT HEROBRINE! So, back with another addition of the Minecraftia Journeys series, this one is, you guessed it, WrathzRevenge! READ ON READERS!
1. Chapter 1, DAMMIT HEROBRINE!

Minecraftia Journeys: WrathzRevenge

**Okay, so here it is! I know that possibly a few people may have wanted this story, and some may just say to keep writing about Sky. WELL I DO DIS. READ ON!**

Chapter One, DAMMIT HEROBRINE!

Wrathz POV

I ran, I ran fast, I just needed to get back home, to escape that glowie-eyed bastard chasing me, he talks in reverse, so I have a hard time making out what he says, but he calls me Bertie. Thats not my name.

"Emag a ylap ot tnaw?" He asked, appearing in front of me, scaring me half to death, or maybe that was the swift knock to the gut.

"Dammit... NO!" He raised his fist, ready for a punch, I raised my copper blade and he backed off when I hit him with the hilt, he disappeared with a roar.

"ARGH! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

"No you won't you bastard."I leaned against a tree, panting. "Lets get home." And after a few miles I made it back, I had managed to find a good bit of iron, so I tossed that in the furnace, then I went down to the little hidey-hole I made for my bed and rested, and when I woke up I looked at the iron, not all had smelted yet, so I walked outside, then a sign appeared in front of me, it read 'Don't turn around...'

"Syas ti tahw od." I jumped over the sign and spun around, to see Herobrine, sitting on top of my house, with a axe.

"NO!" I managed to jump to the top of my house, and tackle the piece.

"EM FFO TEG." He yelled as we hit the ground, I brought out a iron knife and brought it down on his neck, he stopped struggling, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Asshole." I got up and brushed the dirt off me, walking into my home.

**Well, thats a prologue for ya.**

**So, as this is only the prologue, its short, but I have nothing to say, so, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2, DAMN CHICKENS!

Minecraftia Journeys: WrathzRevenge

**Well, this story doesn't have as many reviews as I hoped it would, but I ****_did_**** find out that Wrathz himself read it, if you don't believe me, go to the Arma 2 Zoombies thing, its titled 'Why I don't play DayZ a lot', in the uploader comments part.**

Chapter 2, DAMN CHICKENS!

Wrathz POV

I checked the furnace, finding that about half the iron had smelted into bars, I smiled, took the iron, made a sword and with that I had enough for only a chestplate and boots, so I made those and put them on, it was getting late, so I went to bed, gripping the handle of the sword.

"Hello... Welcome to my domain..." I heard a ghastly voice whisper in my ear, my eyes flew open and I raised my sword, except it wasn't the iron one I had went to sleep with, it was made of gold, and now that I look at it, this wasn't my home, I had been here before though, than I realized that this was a nightmare.

"Herobrine! Can I just get some sleep?" I whined.

"Yes... Sleep forever BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed and charged, I slashed with the sword catching him in the arm, he spun around and slammed me into the wall, I brought the sword up and cut him in the chest, punching him with my other hand, I put him to the floor and decapitated him.

"GAH!" I yelled as I awoke in a cold sweat. "Herobrine you bastard." I got up, it was morning so I checked the iron, it had all finished smelting, so I finished making a set of iron armor.

"AHH!" I heard a scream, so I finished putting on my armor, and ran out, I saw Herobrine, but he was chasing something, or possibly someone?

"Kcab emoc! Emag a yalp ot tnaw tsuj I!" Herobrine yelled, I ran over and tackled the bastard, he quickly shoved me off and turned his head to whom he was chasing, I slashed with my sword, he tried to block it, but he saw it to late and I cut him in the chest, his eyes lost most of their glow, I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"Not so powerful now, are we?" I asked him, he had obviously lost a load of energy from the deep looking gash in his chest, I smiled in anticipation of how I could kill him, I licked my sharp teeth, and removed my deep green hood, his eyes widened when he saw what was underneath.

"S-so thats where your name comes from..." He said weakly, he was probably speaking in my language because he needed to.

"I THOUGHT I REMOVED YOU!" A booming voice called from right beside me, I turned my head and none other than Notch was standing beside me. "Ah, hello Wrathz!" he smiled at me.

"Brother..." Herobrine hissed.

"Go ahead and kill him Wrathz." And with that Notch left, Herobrine looked me dead in the eyes.

"See ya." I used the same gash I weakened him with to cut him in two, there was no roar this time, no words at all, I turned to what he was chasing, and found out, it was in fact, a person, rather a _she, _I put my hood up I'm pretty sure she didn't see my face, considering she's facing a tree. "Hey, everything is alright now."

"HES GOING TO GET ME!" She screamed, I walked up to her and knelt down beside her as she used the tree and her hands to cover her face.

"Who? Herobrine? Well, didn't I just kill him?" I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see it, she looked up, Emerald eyes full of tears, she had a couple of cuts on her face and arms, her dark brown hair was messy. "Bastard wont mess with you for a while, I made sure of that."

"Y-you killed him?" She asked, fear still very apparent in her eyes, she reached up to touch me, probably seeing if I was real or one of Herobrine's tricks, grinning when her hand touched me, instead of going through.

"I'm not one of Herobri-" I was cut off when I felt a sharp pain from my ankle, where the skin was bare, I stood fast, drew my sword and turned, I saw no one, but I looked down, and saw a chicken, it looked up at me, and I saw glowing white eyes, I grabbed the girls arm, and made a break for my home, she didn't protest when she saw the chickens, I shoved her inside, and spun around, I probably won't be able to take them, but worse case scenario, I might have to lower my hood.

_Damned chickens. _I thought, _lets see how you like the taste of iron._ I crouched and slashed, a couple jumped over, and a few had their heads lobbed off, the ones that had jumped stayed in line with my head when I stood, then I killed them, simply, murdered their lives.

"A-are you okay?" The girl stuck her head out, I turned and smiled.

"Yeah, bastards couldn't get a hit on me!" I said triumphantly, she giggled.

**THERE. HAPPY?**

**So moar people :D SEE YA!**


End file.
